Together
by thecosmicwind
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are together and engaged. However, their work schedules lately have led to broken dates and arguments. They decide to take off for a weekend together, and during this first night, they remember how much they love each other. Cute little fluffy thing set in current day. Rated T.


**Hey guys!**

 **I'm here with another one-shot. It's a cute little fluffy thing, set in the current year. Elliot and Olivia are engaged but have both been working lately, resulting in broken dates and arguments. So they set off on a weekend together and remember just how much they love each other.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Together [OneShot]**

 _4:00pm._

The time was practically screaming at Olivia and she sighed. She still had about three files of paperwork to go through, enough work to take her well into the night and not allow her to be home until at least midnight at the earliest.

She closed the files anyway and closed her laptop. _'Nope...'_ she thought to herself; _'It can wait until Monday, one-P-P can kiss my ass.'_

She packed up her things and grabbed her keys and phone, before then making her way out of the office. She closed the door behind her and stopped briefly to address her two detectives and her Sergeant, who were still working at their desks.

"Are you guys sure you're gonna be okay this weekend?" She asked. Three heads popped up, three pairs of eyes looked at her, then the three of them exchanged glances and smirked before looking back at their Lieutenant.

"We'll be fine, Liv," Fin stood up and helped her into her leather jacket; "We will call you if absolutely necessary but don't be waiting by the phone; we got this."

Olivia sighed. She knew she was being ridiculous and probably sounded like a mother leaving her kids to watch the house for the weekend but that's what it was like; Special Victims Unit was her home and her squad were like her kids sometimes.

"Lieu take some time for yourself, please," Carisi spoke up as he rose from his chair, taking a few strides to approach his Lieutenant; "You need some time to yourself."

"My phone will be on, so just call-"

"Liv, relax," Amanda chimed in as she leaned back in her chair, eyeing the Lieutenant; "Get out of here and get to that cabin and spend the weekend with your fiancé."

Olivia gave them one last look, then sighed and nodded her head. She knew they were right. This weekend would be good for her and her fiancé. The two of them had been a little on edge lately as their jobs - hers as Lieutenant of the Special Victims Unit and him as Lieutenant of the Homicide Unit - had left little room for them to spend alone time together. This had resulted in a couple broken dinner dates and a couple arguments, and after the latest argument, the two decided it was best if they just finally take some time to spend just the two of them. No kids, no work, just the two of them. He ranted a cabin for them upstate for the weekend, and truthfully, she was looking forward to it.

"Okay, I'll relax," she adjusted her bag on her shoulder; "Fin, are you sure you're okay?"

"It's all good, baby girl...chill out," Fin began walking her to the elevators; "Go on, don't keep Stabler waiting."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the smirk on his lips. She waved to her two detectives that were still at their desks, then gave Fin a quick hug before stepping into the now open elevator.

"Call me if you need me."

"Don't wait by the phone."

She smirked and waved until the elevator doors were shut. Once they reached the ground floor, she emerged from the elevator and made her way outside to the grey, Land Rover that was waiting for her. She slipped into the passenger seat and smiled as soon as her eyes locked with the blue ones she loved so much.

"Hey you."

"Hey beautiful," he greeted before placing a quick kiss onto her lips; "Our bags are in the back, and this guy here is all packed and excited to spend the weekend with Eli, Maureen, and Kevin." He jerked his head in the direction behind them and Olivia turned, giggling at the cheesy smile that her son was giving her.

"Noah, you look like you're about to pop, honey." She reached back and squeezed his arm, earning a giggle from the sweet child.

"I'm excited, Mom," he burst out, his eyes going wide; "Maureen and Kevin are gonna take me and Eli ice skating tomorrow!"

Olivia felt that familiar burn behind her eyes and pursed her lips together. Despite the fact it had been three years now, she would always get a fluttery feeling at the beautiful relationship that now existed between her son and the five Stabler children. From the beginning of the relationship between her and Elliot - which began three years earlier - they had been nothing but supportive. The children had counted Noah as another sibling straight away and always looked out for him. He and Eli were pretty much inseparable, despite the small age gap between them. When Elliot and Olivia became engaged just four months earlier, all she heard were the excited cheers regarding the fact that she and Noah would _'officially be Stablers'_ , something that warmed her heart and made her cry at the time as it was so sweet.

"That'll be awesome, honey; you'll have the best time I'm sure," she smiled at him before turning to Elliot; "She really bribed Eli with ice skating this weekend eh?"

"She did, he practically jumped to go over to hers once she said that," Elliot chuckled as he turned the corner, moving closer to the street that Maureen lived on with her husband; "It worked out really though, because Kathy's conference for her job got pushed to this weekend. She and Phillip were heading up to Boston this afternoon I think she said." He parked along the curb in front of the two-story townhouse that belonged to his daughter and son in law.

"Ah, I see," Olivia chucked before undoing her seatbelt; "Right, come on sweet boy, let's see Maureen and Kevin and Eli."

"Yes!" Noah cheered. Both Elliot and Olivia chuckled as they got out of the car, and Olivia grabbed her son's bag while Elliot helped him out. The three of them were walking up the steps of towards the door just as Kathy and her husband Phillip emerged from the home while Maureen stood at the door to see them off.

There was a time where Olivia would've found this incredibly awkward, but that time was gone and as many family-like gatherings had shown, there was nothing but love between everyone. Polite greetings were exchanged; Olivia and Kathy shared a quick hug and peck on the cheek, Elliot and Phillip shared a handshake, Noah sweetly hugged Kathy and greeted her with; 'Hi Miss Kathy' then shared a high five with Phillip while greeting him with 'Hi Mister Phillip'. Elliot and Kathy shared a light hug as did Olivia and Phillip, before the couple then waved and headed off down the steps.

Olivia and Elliot continued up the steps and greeted Maureen with hugs and kisses on the cheek before stepping inside.

"You sure you're okay with keeping them both this weekend, honey?" Elliot asked as they made their way further into the home.

"I've been working like crazy lately so a weekend with my baby brothers is exactly what I need," she nodded her head towards the living room, where the little boys were now picking out a LEGO set to build; "That is, if I can even get their attention." She smirked as Kevin approached them. He greeted Elliot with a handshake and Olivia with a peck on the cheek before standing with his arm around Maureen's shoulders.

"You guys gotta let us know how the cabins and stuff are up there; maybe I'll take the Missus once work dies down." Kevin remarked before placing a kiss onto Maureen's forehead.

"I don't want to think about you taking my daughter anywhere for the weekend alone." Elliot groaned while the others laughed.

Olivia slapped his arm, giggling as she spoke; "We'll let you guys know." She glanced at her watch, "We actually better get going."

"Definitely, so you guys can beat any traffic and all that," Maureen remarked before hollering towards the living room; "Guys, come say bye!"

The two boys came racing into the foyer and crashed into the adults. There were forehead kisses and murmurs of 'be good' and 'listen to Maureen and Kevin' and 'see you Sunday' and exchanges of 'I love you'. After sharing one more hug, the boys returned to the living room. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged between the adults, and after a promise to call once they arrived - and after a promise from Maureen and Kevin to call if necessary - Elliot and Olivia made their way out of the house. They headed back to the car and slipped inside, before exchanging a glance.

"Cabin here we come." She grinned.

He chuckled, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles;

"Cabin here we come."

* * *

The three-hour ride seemed to pass quickly, and it wasn't long before Elliot and Olivia found themselves pulling into the parking lot of the resort. The temperatures had dropped even further, allowing for a light dusting of frost to settle over the grounds of the resort, something that wasn't exactly uncommon for Septembers in upstate New York. There were paths that led to the cabins, giving them just the right amount of seclusion while not completely cutting them off from the outside world.

"I'm gonna run in and get the keys, baby; be right back." Elliot told her. Olivia nodded, smiling at him, watching as he slipped out of the car and rushed into the main office of the resort. She relaxed in the heated seats of the vehicle and looked around, and she could already feel herself relaxing. This was exactly what she and Elliot needed. Seclusion, no work, no kids, and a couple days with just the two of them.

Elliot returned a few moments later and slipped the keys into her hand before pulling out of the parking lot. They drove a little ways down a small path before parking in front of a small log cabin. Olivia smiled at the sight of the quaint little cabin. There were logs all around and a nice little shingled roof that gave it a very cozy feeling. There were a few steps that led up to the spacious porch that lined the front of the cabin, and there was the tin storm door which covered the wooden main door. Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance and smiled, both of them excited to get into the cabin and relax together.

The two slipped out of the car, and Elliot grabbed their bags before following her up to the door. Olivia opened the storm door then unlocked the main door, breathing out as she pushed the wooden object open and crossed the threshold into the cozy cabin. Upon entering, they were met with a soft, black sectional with a black coffee table to go along with it, which was facing a large flat screen television. The television was sitting on top of a cabinet, which two shelves, one of which held a guide for television channels and pamphlets with other aspects of the resort such as nearby restaurants and other attractions, while the other shelf simply held a faux plant for decoration. In the corner of the room was beautiful fireplace, and a pile of firewood beside it. The living room window provided a nice view of the front yard of the cabin as well. Behind the living room was the kitchen area, though it was only separated by a divider wall. The kitchen had shiny wooden cabinets to match the theme of shiny wood throughout the cabin, with marble counter tops and glass cabinet doors. The appliances were a stainless steel, and the small round wooden table held four chairs and had a decorative plant in the middle of the table. The kitchen windows provided beautiful views of the front yard of the cabin and the dock and lake which was behind the cabin as well.

The couple took in the rest of the décor as they moved through the cabin. Inside the bedroom, the walls were a shiny wood and there was a rub underneath the cozy, four poster bed. The bed had soft white sheets and fluffy white blankets along with the fluffy white pillows, and the night stands on either side were a shiny wood as well. In front of the bed was a television mounted to the wall, and a small, fire place underneath along with some extra firewood, which was to the side. Like the windows in the kitchen, the bedroom window also provided the most beautiful view of the dock and lake which was behind the cabin. The en suite bathroom was beautiful, with a shiny wooden floor and wooden walls, and a cozy shower with a glass door and a head that allowed the water to rain down from the top. In the corner was a nice sized bath tub, and the counter held wooden cabinets and a white marble top, with a shiny mirror to top it off.

Olivia felt like she was in some beautiful, winter wonderland. She turned around just as Elliot placed their bags on the bed, and she fell into his arms straight away. He chuckled and hugged her into him but before he could speak, she had moved and pressed her lips to his for a sweet kiss.

"I love you," she mumbled before kissing him again; "And thank you for organizing, you're amazing."

"We both needed it," he pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling away; "Baby, we've had one too many cancelled dates and a few fights lately; we needed to get away and just be together."

"I know we did; we needed to do something before one of us killed the other," she joked, earning a laugh from him before she then went serious; "Honey, I am sorry by the way for things, the arguments and cancelled dates; you know it's not my intention to hurt you or anything like that and I just feel so-"

"Shh," Elliot pressed a finger to her lips, stopping her, "It's okay baby, I'm sorry too for everything; we've just both been stressed with our jobs lately and it's just been a lot going on. Don't forget, I do know how the job works too – I'm a Lieutenant too," he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "But not this weekend. This weekend, we are not _Lieutenant Stabler_ or _Lieutenant Benson…_ we are _Elliot_ and _Olivia_."

Olivia smiled, nodding her head as she stroked her hands up and down his biceps; "Sounds like a plan to me," she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "We better call Mo before we get caught up doing something else." She gave him, and smirk and he chuckled, kissing her head before quickly whipping out his phone. They made a quick call to Maureen to let her know they had arrived safely, which she was happy to hear of course. They spoke to Eli and Noah as well and the two boys told them how much they loved and missed them already but promised to behave for Maureen and Kevin. After exchanging enough _I love you_ 's to probably last a lifetime, they finally ended the call.

"I miss them, but I'm glad we're taking this time together." Elliot remarked, stroking her thigh as she sat on his lap. She nodded, draping her arm around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad too," she pressed another kiss to his cheek then moved her lips to his ear, whispering in the voice that she knew drove him crazy; "Now, make me say your name… _Elliot_."

Elliot groaned and immediately stood up with her in his arms. She squealed as she wrapped her legs around him and the two sank into bed. Frisky squeals of delight and incessant laughter filled the atmosphere, while the calm yet chilly fall weather outside provided the most romantic, beautiful atmosphere as the couple inside found themselves enclosed in their own little love bubble.

* * *

Olivia awoke a couple of hours later, snuggled under the fluffy blankets. She groaned slightly and wriggled around, her lips curling into a slight smirk as she felt the delicious ache between her legs which served as a reminder of the couple of hours she spent rolling about on the bed with her fiancé. She glanced out of the window and immediately noticed that it was dark, the only glow being from the lamp post that was outside and providing a slither of light to peer through the window of the room. Olivia could already feel the stress of the last few weeks washing away, and it was all thanks to this little vacation that her amazing man had organized.

Elliot Stabler – what a man he was.

There had been many trials to get them to this point. He had retired from the Special Victims Unit eight years earlier after a deadly shootout that led to him shooting the teenage girl that had opened fire in the squad room. For at least six months after the shooting, he had shut everyone out, including Olivia. His only contact with Olivia had been a small note with the words _Semper Fi,_ as well as a mini badge with his badge number, and his _Semper Fi_ medallion. Though unable to understand his actions and despite being angry with him, Olivia never gave up home that he would one day come back to her again.

He did just that after six months of no contact; he finally called her one day and practically begged her to meet him for coffee. It was then that he discussed all the effects of the shooting – the PTSD that had set in which left him with constant nightmares that weighed him down, all of which led him to turn to the bottle to try and rid himself of the hell he was trapped in. In addition to such, his wife had left him about four months after the shooting – though Olivia had actually known that as Kathy had actually told her that. Olivia refused to give up on Elliot, and so convinced him to seek help. He did just that, and spent a year and upstate, working on getting himself together. He told Olivia that he would contact her as much as he could, and she actually took the liberty of going upstate ever other weekend to visit him in the facility that he had gone to. He was supportive of her relationship with Brian Cassidy that had developed – even though he despised it – and the two remained in contact, even after he returned home.

He supported her after one of the most traumatizing ordeals of her life – the time with the sadistic beast that was William Lewis. She could never open up to Cassidy, but she could always open up to him and that's what she did; she told him things she hadn't told Brian, and he held her while she cried in his arms, soothed the nightmares that came on the nights she'd fallen asleep at his place. He was working again by then in the Homicide Unit, but even with his work schedule, he still did his best to support her He supported her in her eventual break up with Brian and supported her yet again through the final ordeal with Lewis which had ultimately resulted in the death of the beast.

But just like he had been there through the worst times, he was there for the best times. It was him that she confided in about "baby boy Doe" and him who she called when the judge suggested she become a foster mother. It was him who urged her to become a foster mother. Between his work schedule relating to being Sergeant of the Homicide Unit, he still helped her as much as he could. It was then that she started to see him in a different way, and he began to see her in a different way as well. The feelings that were so strong during the years of their partnership were back and in full force, only this time there were no boundaries stopping them. The flirting and touches and lingering gazes led to a kiss on the night after Noah's adoption was finalized, and it was then that they knew that finally, it was time to give in.

Things had been this way for the last three years. Kathy was great about it and congratulated them both on it, telling them that it was about time they got together and stopped running from whatever was between them. The five Stabler children were all okay with it as well as they had known this would happen eventually; Elliot and Olivia told them over dinner one night, and the four older children laughed while a mixture of responses were heard, including _"it's about damn time"_ and _"alright Dad!"_. Due to Elliot's involvement in their lives since Noah was a baby, Noah naturally started calling him _Dad._ The Stabler kids were happy about that as well and happily accepted Noah as their baby brother over the last few years.

And now – as of four months ago – they were both just another step closer to becoming official _Stablers._ She glanced at the princess cut diamond ring sitting on the platinum band on her wedding finger and she let out a cliché sigh. Life was so perfect at the moment, and it was all thanks to the beautiful man that she was so madly in love with.

She rolled over but immediately frowned in confusion when she was met with a cold side of the bed, telling her that he had been up for quite some time. Eager to be wrapped up in his arms, she slipped out of bed and pulled on her panties as well as his shirt, breathing in the calming scent of his cologne as she fastened a few of the buttons. She then made her way out of the room and went through to the cabin, only to find him in the kitchen area with some Chinese takeout on the counter next to him.

"I was just about to come wake you up," he smiled at the sight of her, "I got our Friday take out; don't know if the place up here is as good as our normal place but it's our favorite food at least."

She simply laughed and stepped closer, sliding her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze before sliding a hand down to rest on her curvy bottom.

" _Mmm_ …" he hummed as they pulled apart; "If I get kisses like that just for bringing Chinese, I'll do it more often."

"I mean good Chinese food does make me happy, but really I just love you," she squeezed him; "I'm starving though, so move along faster."

"You're so bossy," he unwrapped his arms from around her and began pulling their food from the bag; "Grab the wine and wine glasses, Benson."

"Now who's bossy?" She smirked, then kissed his neck lightly, whispering; "I like when you boss me around, _Lieutenant Stabler_."

She laughed when Elliot slapped her ass and made sure she wriggled her hips as she made her way over to the cabinets as she knew that he was staring. She grabbed a couple glasses and pulled the bottle of red wine from the bag then sat at the table while Elliot dished up their food. She popped open the bottle and poured the dark red liquid into the glasses as he made his way over to the table. He grabbed their forks, then sat himself down with her. She turned in her chair a bit, enough to lift her legs to rest across his lap, something that she knew would drive him crazy as he loved her legs.

"You're a tease woman, I swear." he spoke through a mouthful of food, resting his free hand on her leg.

"I'm not even doing anything." she tilted her head to the side as she munched in a bit of Mongolian beef.

"You know I can't resist you and these legs," he slid his hand up and squeezed her thigh, smirking as he watched her eyes darken slightly; "Eat your food _Lieutenant Benson_ , we can play later." He slid his hand down her leg before moving it away, chuckling as she playfully kicked him in the stomach.

The two continued their late dinner together, switching between light conversation about various things and comfortable silences. Their relationship had reached a point now where they could easily just sit in a comfortable silence and give each other these looks that set their souls on fire. They had always had such connection where they were able to communicate with out words. They could just give each other a certain look and immediately know what the other was thinking. Their chemistry was a struggle sometimes as they probably broke more rules and covered for each other way more than they should have ever done, but that was just the degree of their relationship. _Mutual reliance_ and _emotional dependence_ were the words to describe their relationship; in simple terms, they were "too close".

It was the intense love they had for each other. The love they had drove their decisions; they would have done anything for each other.

That hadn't changed. They were partners for life, and even now, they would still do absolutely anything for each other.

After eating, the two grabbed the wine and moved over to sit in front of the fire. Elliot had gotten the fire started and grabbed a blanket from the cupboard to wrap around around them both. Olivia remained snuggled against his chest and sat between his legs as they cuddled up in front of the crackling blaze, a romantic atmosphere settling over them as they took in this moment. They missed their kids of course but being able to just be together with no kids, no work, no distracting sounds.

Just the two of them and all the time in the world…at least until Sunday afternoon.

"Liv."

Olivia looked up from the fire and into the shades of blue that were her rock. He was gazing at her, and she could see the love swirling in the pools.

"Hmm?" She asked. She pressed a kiss to his chin as she waited.

"Do you ever think about why we didn't do this years ago?" He slipped his arms around her some more, locking his fingers together on her abdomen; "We could've saved ourselves a lot of trouble and been married by now, don't you think?" He pressed a kiss to her cheek, squeezing her tightly as he held her.

Olivia chuckled softly; she had thought about this a few times over the years. She and Elliot had been so close to giving into things when he was separated from Kathy all those years ago, and as devastated as she had been at the time when he revealed that he was going home to his wife, she now saw it as a good thing.

"Honestly El, I don't think either of us were ready to acknowledge the thing between us; you know what happened when I realized what it was." She gave him a knowing look and he gulped. _Computer Crimes_ and _Oregon_ flashed through his mind and he shuddered, remember how reckless and lost he was without her.

"Besides," She continued, capturing his attention once more; "I know you don't regret Eli." She raised an eyebrow and he nodded.

"I don't, but I sometimes wish you were his mother instead," he pressed a kiss to her temple; "No disrespect to Kathy because she is a great mother, but it just sometimes baffles me why me and you didn't try then, but I guess we just weren't ready."

"You and I had some growing up to do, and maybe everything that happened in between was a blessing in disguise," she snuggled into him some more, smiling to herself as she felt him fiddling with the ring on her finger while she continued speaking;

"Cragen would have split us up and that would've cost him both of us because we didn't know how to be without each other. That shootout with Jenna was awful, but I think it helped us to grow in some weird way. You had things to deal with and when I was told you weren't coming back at all, I knew I had no choice but to stay because I literally breathe SVU. Everything that's happened has helped us to shape into these strong people we are and helped us to realize we can work without each other, which means we can now have an actual life together."

She turned in his arms, straddling his lap and draping her arms around his neck; "We just weren't meant to happen then, baby, we needed to grow and push past the fears, to become stronger. Three years ago, we had grown into the people we were meant to be, and we were ready, and now here we are."

She pressed a kiss to his lips; "Together, where we're meant to be."

"Mmm…" he mumbled before pulling away; "You are right, though; I couldn't be the man you deserve then, there was a lot going on and we just needed to grow and figure things out."

He paused for a moment, pressing a soft kiss to her lips; "I'm glad we did figure it out and I'm glad we're here now; we were meant to be and here we are – Benson and Stabler, together and engaged."

"Stabler and Stabler soon," she winked, stroking his cheek as she gazed into his eyes; "I love you, El; I really do."

Elliot smiled, staring into the pools of melted chocolate that he loved so much. There was so much love swirling around, yet he could also see the future – the two of them together, partners for life in every sense of the word.

"I love you too, Liv…my partner for life."

* * *

 ** _Andddd this one-shot is finished. Leave me some feedback guys; I hope you all enjoyed this. Until next time xoxo_**


End file.
